Something Beautiful
by GrapeLollipop
Summary: She's okay with being second. . . FuyumiXKeiichi one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** If I was able to draw, I wouldn't be sitting here writing one-shot fanfictions.

**Author's Note:** I've only seen a few episodes of this anime and it's been a long time since I've read the manga. . . Please don't shoot me if I slaughter it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_If I could be a little more like Kaho-senpai, than maybe he'd notice me. . ._

_He has so many other people that he could choose from, I have no chance. . . _

"No girl would ever want to go out with him because she'll always come second to his cello." Fuyumi had heard the girls in her class talking about her fellow concour participant Shimizu Keiichi. They were complaining about his dedication to music, about how he was more likely to go through life without knowing love, but they had it all wrong.

_He's already found the one thing that he can't live without. . ._

She thought, knowing that she felt the same way about her clarinet. All the participants seemed to share that love for their instruments. Even the General Education students that had hidden their interest in music before the concours seemed to love music just as much as the Music students.

Fuyumi looked over at the blond boy whom had she had found herself admiring lately. All the others had been so infatuated with Kaho-senpai, but he had been able to remain the same as he always was.

_I really like you. . . _

She put down her clarinet and walked over to him where he was practicing his cello. The music, his music flooding her ears, causing her to almost go into euphoria. She had enjoyed every one of his performances, though she didn't express it vocally like the other participants.

"Shimizu-kun." She tried to talk, but her voice failed her. Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, but he had heard it. She was positive that he heard it because he turned to look at her, smiling gently. Had she ever seen him smile? His face was normally covered in nothing but tired apathy.

Her eyes widened when she realized that he was smiling at her. He was always so blunt with people, so honest that they had all taken it for granted. Taken his actions for ignorance, when really he probably knew more than most of the students in the class.

"Shimizu-kun. . ." Fuyumi tried to tell him again, she wanted nothing more than for him to know that she truly admired his dedication, her feelings for him aligned with his feelings towards his cello.

_Being second is better than being nothing. . . _

_I wouldn't want him to change anything about himself to make me happy. . ._

These words, things she had to keep telling herself to be able to be able to accept that she'd never be his first.

"Please go out with me." She said as she took a deep bow. How would he take it she didn't know, but she had to try. What was the worse that could happen? They weren't in the same class, they rarely talked, she had nothing to lose.

"Okay. . ." She heard him say in a sleepy voice. Shocked, she looked back up into his blue eyes, the blond hair falling around his face. He looked as though he was about to fall asleep, but didn't want to stop playing at the same time.

She could believe what she had heard, she couldn't believe that he had agreed to it. "Shimizu-kun. . ." She started, but stopped as he looked up at her, his eyes having a little more life to them.

"I was wondering when you'd finally ask." He said as he began to play again, softer than before.

_He'd noticed?_

Fuyumi was lost for words, but was so happy that he had accepted. She could cry from how happy she was, but the others were standing not too far from them. Did they notice what she was doing as well?

"Fuyumi-chan." She heard him say, but it wasn't to her, it seemed more like he was merely saying the name to himself. She smiled as she continued to watch him play, she truly didn't mind coming in second to his cello. His feelings for her were small, she didn't doubt that, but she could make them grow, make them blossom into something beautiful.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ewww. . ."  My first reaction. . . I'm so sorry for having wasted your time with this; I just don't know how to expand on it.

I've seen other people beg for reviews, but I'll refrain from doing so. If you want to review, be my guest. . . If you'd rather not, then don't force yourself.

Constructive criticism is always nice. . . I hope to improve my writing by sharing it with you guys. Flames are good, though not so nice to read.

-GrapeLollipop


End file.
